mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Air Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Wizard Eye causes the automap to show the locations of monsters and other points of interest while outdoors. The spell lasts 1 hour per skill point in Air magic. * Normal: Shows terrain and monsters. * Expert level: Also shows treasure. * Master level: Also shows 'points of interest'. * Grandmaster: Cast the spell for free. : Feather Fall prevents characters from being hurt when falling more than 10 feet by slowing the speed of the fall. Feather Fall affects the entire party with one casting and has a duration based on caster's skill in Air magic. * Normal: Lasts 5 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Lasts 10 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Grandmaster: The spell recovery duration is reduced to 'fast'. : Increases all the characters' resistance to Air magic by an amount equal to caster's skill in Air and lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: 1 point of Air resistance per skill point. * Expert: 2 points of Air resistance per skill point. * Master: 3 points of Air resistance per skill point. * Grandmaster: 4 points of Air resistance per skill point. : Sparks fires small balls of lightning into the world that bounce around until they hit something or dissipate. It is hard to tell where they will go, so this spell is best used in a room crowded with small monsters. Each spark does 2 points plus 1 per skill point in Air magic. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate and produces 3 sparks. * Expert: Faster recovery rate and produces 5 sparks. * Master: Even faster recovery rate and produces 7 sparks. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate and produces 9 sparks. Expert level : Jump launches the party up in the air, landing 60 feet from where they started. The party takes no falling damage from the jump. At the Expert level, the spell has a moderate recovery rate; this duration decreases at each successive skill level. : Halves damage from incoming ranged attacks (such as rocks and arrows) by slowing the missiles down just before they hit. * Expert: Lasts for 1 hour, plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts for 1 hour, plus fifteen minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts for 1 hour, plus an hour per skill point. : The sorcerer's darling, Lightning Bolt discharges electricity from the caster's hand to a single target. It always hits and does 1-8 points of damage per skill point in Air magic. Like the jump spell, this spell does not gain in intensity, but rather decreases in recovery time for each skill progression. Master level : This spell can't be cast while hostile monsters are nearby. Invisibility works on the minds of nearby creatures, making them unable to notice the party unless spoken to or attacked. Any sort of attack, regardless of whether or not it hits or misses, will break this spell. * Master: Lasts for 10 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts for 1 hour per skill point. : Implosion is a nasty spell that affects a single target by destroying the air around it; causing a sudden inrush from the surrounding air, a thunderclap, and 10 points plus 1-10 points of damage per skill point in Air magic. * Master: Moderate recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fast recovery rate. : Grants the power of flight to the characters! This spell is very expensive and only works outdoors, but it is very useful. Fly will drain 1 spell point every 5 minutes it is in use (i.e. when they aren't touching the ground). * Master: Moderate recovery rate. * Grandmaster: No casting cost. Grandmaster level : Calls stars from the heavens to smite and burn enemies. Twenty stars are called, and the damage for each star is 20 points plus 1 per skill point in Air magic. Starburst only works outdoors, and characters should try not to get caught in the blast. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells